


玫瑰花瓣

by XuquYa



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuquYa/pseuds/XuquYa
Summary: 一辆简单的车车
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰花瓣

宋继扬刚看到从出来拖着行李箱走出来的王皓轩就扑了上去，把那捧玫瑰花塞到王皓轩怀里又把自己塞了过去，王皓轩猝不及防地接住他，被抱的往后一个趔趄，他宠溺地揉了揉怀里的小脑袋，轻轻吻了吻发顶：“宋老师这么客气，还给我买了花啊”  
“王老师远道而来，我不得鲜花相迎么”他歪头灿灿地笑着，眼睛弯成了月牙儿。  
由于王皓轩这次也是趁假期偷偷来看宋继扬，俩人行程很低调，宋继扬带王皓轩回酒店放好行李，领着他去了一些自己熟悉的地方，吃喝玩乐了一通，回到酒店的时候已经晚上了。  
刚关好房门，宋继扬就搂住王皓轩脖子一顿狂亲。这顿亲吻急切又热烈，两人分开的时候嘴唇都是艳艳的红色。  
“宝贝这么想我？看来小别胜新婚是真的”王皓轩抱住宋继扬，抚摸他的背给小傻子顺气。  
“哪是小别啊，哼！”宋继扬推开王皓轩，佯装生气地跑到沙发上坐下，奶凶奶凶的。  
王皓轩被逗笑了，他脱下羽绒服挂在了衣架上，里面简单穿了件白衬衫。  
看到茶几上放着的那捧宋继扬送的玫瑰花，他低头闻了闻，玫瑰花特有的暧昧的芳香在鼻尖弥漫开来，他伸手摘下一片花瓣，覆在了唇上弯腰温柔地盯向宋继扬。  
宋继扬抬头与他对视，该死，这男人该死的美貌总是能勾引到他。  
他忍不住伸手勾住了王皓轩的脖子，隔着那片花瓣覆上一个轻浅的吻，王皓轩扣住他的后脑勺，追过去，一片花瓣在两人口中辗转，玫瑰花微甜芬芳的味道任由两人分享。  
宋继扬被吻的轻喘起来，眼角泛起粉色，王皓轩把他抱起来让他坐到自己腿上，他一边埋首在宋继扬颈间，一边一颗一颗解开宋继扬的衣扣，解到一半，他突然停下，又摘了一片花瓣，用舌尖舔了舔，沾到了宋继扬一边的乳尖，宋继扬瓷白的皮肤衬得花瓣血红。  
“我的宝贝好诱人啊，不知道玫瑰花好吃还是你好吃？”  
“唔…”宋继扬来不及回应，另一侧的乳首就被王皓轩吃进嘴里，舌尖还使坏地绕着打圈。  
“还是我的宝贝甜”  
这个混蛋…宋继扬被撩拨的脚趾蜷缩起来，粉着并没有杀伤力的双眼瞪向王皓轩。  
这哪是逞凶，这是明晃晃难耐的勾引，于是就被王皓轩扑压倒在沙发上，光速退掉裤子，一根手指沾着不知这人什么时候带的润滑剂就刺了进去。  
宋继扬条件反射地双腿一缩，立马就被王皓轩掐住脚踝拉过来架在了腰上，他压低了姿势，更方便手指的进入，一根手指在温热的小口里碾转揉压，不时勾起来用指甲骚刮着内壁。  
虽然他俩之前做过很多次，但这次之前两人太久没见了，因为后面太久没有用过，小口有些生涩，对王皓轩这样的攻势宋继扬有些招架不住，他紧张的勾紧双腿，一只手死抓住王皓轩撑在一旁的胳膊。  
王皓轩看出他的紧张，低头吻住他，舌尖温柔地舔过唇瓣，可手指也增加到了两根。  
“呜嗯…”  
王皓轩耐心的在后面抽插扩张着，直到小口里溢出蜜液，周围变得柔软，他抽出手指，一张一合地收缩着似乎想要吃更多。  
是时候了，他脱掉裤子，掏出自己的东西带上套子，又倒了些润滑剂涂在穴周，就顶了过去。  
“啊！”宋继扬感受到熟悉的粗大顶在穴口，后面太久没用了还是有点痛的。  
王皓轩也没全进去，虽然自己早就忍得腹痛，但还是怕自己的小傻子受伤，他俯身吻上宋继扬早被激得挺立的乳首，在胸口慢慢舔过，之前沾着的花瓣被吻落，划过皮肤飘落下去，又在王皓轩心口激起一阵涟漪。  
“皓轩，你动吧…”感受到王皓轩的温柔，宋继扬又放松下来，他双手覆上王皓轩后背，紧紧攀住。  
王皓轩侧头咬住宋继扬红的滴血的耳垂，一冲到底，宋继扬忍不住被这一下顶的头往后仰起，头脑一片空白，他只能大口喘气来缓解，双腿却在王皓轩的腰上不自觉地夹得更紧了。  
室内情爱的气味渐渐充满，混着花香，飘进两人肺腑，又增情欲。  
那样chou cha了一会儿，王皓轩又直起身来，将宋继扬的双腿架到肩膀，就着沙发的弹力将自己埋得更深了。宋继扬被撞得七荤八素，觉得自己快要被这个深度贯穿了。他被顶出去，又被王皓轩捞回来，狭小的沙发正好为王皓轩提供了困住自己的有利空间，王皓轩又深知自己的敏感点，他只能跟着王皓轩的节奏来，剩下张口呻吟的份儿。  
要命的地方又被一个狠顶，宋继扬终于尖叫着she了出来，身体一阵痉挛，后穴绞紧收缩，王皓轩也伏在他身上，冲刺了几下后一起she了出来，宋继扬只觉得脱力，眼睛直冒金星。  
他紧紧拥住王皓轩，在他耳畔喘气舒缓，可还没等喘匀只见王皓轩又撕开一个套子戴上，把他抱起来往床上摔去。  
宋继扬跌进软软的被子里，还没等反应，就被王皓轩压住又顶了进去。  
“皓轩…皓轩…啊！”没想到王皓轩上来就直捣自己的敏感点，无法抑制的快感沿着脊柱蹭的窜到头顶，宋继扬腿又软了。  
看着身下的人被自己cao干的呻吟不断，王皓轩伸手摸上宋继扬小腹：“洋洋你看，你的这里被我顶的都隆起来了，像不像怀了我的宝宝？嗯？”  
宋继扬抬起头顺着王皓轩的手掌看去，自己的小腹真的被顶的凸起来一块，已经红透的脸又红了一层，但自己已经被顶的说不出话来，生理眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。  
后面已经麻木了，本来粉嫩的小口现在变得透熟，穴肉也随着顶弄外翻着，流出来肠液划过肉臀淌到身下。  
“皓…轩…够…够了…嗯…”  
“这就够了？扬扬不够想我啊”  
王皓轩抓住宋继扬的一条腿，将他翻了过去，性器在里面的摩擦又激得宋继扬一阵痉挛。  
后面更方便深入，所以宋继扬直接被顶的往床头移动。  
宋继扬已经很难思考了，只是身体似乎还本能地想要缓解这过于激烈的顶撞，他抓着床单摇晃着向前爬去，他想先逃离那个折磨自己的凶器。  
王皓轩马上明白了宋继扬的意图，他放开箍住宋继扬腰腹的手，任由宋继扬爬出去一段距离，等小口吐出他的性器大半时，他便立马顶回去，并深压下身体，将自己死死嵌进去。  
“啊…！不…受不了了…啊啊…”  
“求你…皓轩…慢…啊！”  
宋继扬已经泣不成声，身体因为过多的体力支出已经变得水光淋淋，王皓轩欣赏着被情欲烧成粉色的皮肤，俯身咬上宋继扬脖颈，觉得不够，又在后背疯狂舔咬了一番，双手绕到前面握住宋继扬，另一只手揉掐着乳尖。  
宋继扬痛苦地忍受着这多重刺激，觉得电流一股一股地直冲脑壳，分不清是快乐还是折磨。欲仙欲死大抵是这样了吧。  
很快便在王皓轩手中缴械投降，乳白色的jing ye 喷满王皓轩手掌，自己只觉得什么都不知道了，身体仿佛瞬间失去了知觉，瘫软在了软被上，只剩下后面还鲜明的感受到王皓轩肆意的撞击。  
宋继扬不知道自己一直被折腾到什么时候，只记得自己很没出息的被生生搞晕了，第二天醒来动个手指都很困难……


End file.
